Enticing Sorrows
by Naikiki
Summary: Temari is caught in a rough spot, and someone is there to save her...But is he too late? What happens when Temari gets stuck in the hospital...in a coma? Will she wake up? Will Shikamaru be there to make sure she does? [Oneshot, ShikaTema pairing]


Her eyes widened as the kunai lodged between her shoulder blades. Her eyes fell blank as blood seeped not only from her wound, but from the corners of her mouth. Blonde hair splashed the teal irises that slowly began losing their sheen. The kunai shoved deeper, a laugh emitting from the wielder. But as the laugh was cut short, she took in a ragged breath, falling forward as if time had slowed. The smack of her body against the cold ground made the life sweep from her mind as a voice resonated through the creeping darkness.

"..._Temari_...!"

Images floated passed her; body feeling light as air. Her golden blonde locks floated before her eyes, no long in the four ponytails that kept her hair back. Her eyes were closed yet she saw everything around her. With a silent vow, she opened her eyes. If she had been in reality, she would have been knocked over at the force of the blow that hit her due to the amount of memories sweeping past.

- _Get the hell up you lazy bastard_ -

- _if I needed help from a woman, I would have asked_ -

- _You're so self-centered you lazy bum_ -

- _Temari, wait...I'm sorry_ -

- _Do you really have to go_ -

- _Gaara, leave him alone_ -

- _Just get the hell away from me_ -

- _I've had it_ -

Tears emitted from the kunouichi's eyes, realizing the situation. That Nara boy, no matter how often the two pitted against each other with raised voices, they were there. She had been so oblivious, so rude. And yet she had known all along. But he felt for that girl...that girl on his team. No wonder she hurt so much. She was rude...because she was jealous. She struggled to open her mouth, succeeding in barely enough to mouth the words - Im so...sorry...

The boy jolted up with a start, his hand still grasped around hers, his onyx eyes watching her face as the words were mouthed once more before she grew still again. Tears were still welled up in his eyes, curses undergoing his breath as he pushed them away again. He leaned forward once more, holding her hand by his face as he closed his eyes, praying to anything out there...to Asuma...to anyone.

' _Oh god please...not her too_... '

His head swirled with thoughts, confusing his normally genius self.

- _Get the hell up you lazy bastard_ -

- _if I needed help from a woman, I would have asked_ -

- _You're so self-centered you lazy bum_ -

- _Temari, wait...I'm sorry_ -

- _Do you really have to go_ -

- _Gaara, leave him alone_ -

- _Just get the hell away from me_ -

- _Ive had it_ -

He furrowed his brow, her hand slack against his own. His spiky ponytail was loose, hair falling from it due to the rush he had been in with the medical-nin upon bringing her here. It was all so troublesome. This girlshe had caused him so much pain, driven to the girl on his team. But yet he still cared. Why? Even after the girl lay in a coma, blood loss so enormous, she might not wake up. He felt horrible. The grief this woman caused...it wasn't normal, was it? A sigh escaped his parched lips as he continued to sit and think, the dark irises remaining hidden behind hooded lids.

Her eyes fluttered, darkness sweeping over the vision left before her. Everything was dark, so dark she couldn't see her hand before her face. Well that's not true she wouldn't know since she couldn't move her hand. It was being restrained almost, by something or someone. Eventually, the darkness settled enough, that through the thick quiet area, she could faintly make out the outline of that familiar spiked hair-style. If she could smile she would, the guilt building upon her already shattered heart.

His breathing was slow; eyes unmoving behind his lids. His head was leaning across her waist, the bandages visible on her chest since her kimono had been long disregarded. Her garb was simply another one of her kimonos, pulled down to hang at her waist so her chest could breathe freely without restriction. As she closed her eyes, she built up the strength to use her voice, tired with exhaustion.

"You...you, lazy pineapple head..."

"What the hell?!"

The boys head shot up, startled by the sudden breaking of silence and awakening. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he stared at Temari. Once again, her voice tiredly reached his ears. He could tell it was strained.

"I said...you lazy bastard..."

"You're in no condition to insult me!"

"Shut the...hell up...you could've...gotten hurt...helping me..."

He stopped abruptly, realizing she wasn't insulting him. A smile crept onto his face as he tightened his grip on her hand, receiving a strained grunt from her throat. She tried sitting up, just to be pushed back down. His stern voice washed over her as she began to argue.

"Lay down."

"But Shika-"

"You. Need. To. Rest. Damn troublesome woman."

He was now leaning over top of her, hand long ago left hers and now firmly keeping her in bed. His gaze softened as he simply sat stunned, staring at the tired face caressed by long waves of golden hair splashing onto the pillow. Until he noticed her smirk. He started to pull away, only to be met by a her face on the way back. Her lips, as tired as she was, coordinated against his as she let the rest of her consciousness for the night flow into him. He could feel the triumphant grin into the kiss, still stunned cold. He hadn't moved, watching her eyes which hadn't closed. In fact, his were quite wide, hands still on the bed. She pulled away, falling back onto the pillow as her eyes closed. Shikamaru caught her, laying her down softly before sitting on his stool again, eyes still wide.

The taste of her mouth enticed him as he stood up, leaning over her once more and laying his lips against hers; her mind still asleep. Pulling back, he walked from the room, his voice following him quietly into the night.

" _Damn troublesome woman...Temari-chan_ "


End file.
